Evolution's Personal Assistants
by lil Minghia
Summary: What happens when two girls from N.H. find themselves working for Evolution? Please R&R! Hope you like it.
1. Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will OWN anybody from the WWE...I wish I did...BUT I do however own Jessie AND Chelsea! PLZ R&R!**

**lil Minghia**

**1. Smile**

Jessie and her best friend Chelsea were screaming their heads off when they found out that there was to be a live event near them. It just so happened to be the RAW brand of WWE that was coming. Most of their friends didn't seem to think that it was of any importance. Jessie and Chelsea ignored them, what did they know?

On the day of the show (Monday) Jessie called Chelsea and asked her to come pick her up, since they were going to use her car to go. When it was about 6 P.M. they left for Manchester, New Hampshire. Which for them was only about a hour drive since Jessie lived in Hillsboro and Chelsea lived in Deering, New Hampshire that is.

They had a hugh black sign that was 4 feet by 4 feet and it had EVOLUTION painted in gold in the middle with the members' names on the edges. They had worked on that sign for the longest time. During the drive to the Wireless Arena where it was to be held, they talked about how they had seats within the first 10 rows by ringside.

When they pulled in the parking lot and parked the car, they locked it up and made sure that they had their cell phones, the sign, Chelsea's keys and of course their tickets. They walked up to the doors where the public was sopost to go in and they let them in right away because they already had their tickets...and they were known there, because they were local...at least local to the state.

As they walked towards where the ring was, they bumped into one of Chelsea's old boyfriends, who just so happened to be the Manager of the arena now. Chelsea smiled sweetly at Ricky and he greeted her with a embarassed "Hello." "Hey, how you doin' Ricky?" Chelsea said as she showed him her ticket to the show. "Aww, Chelsea I can do you one better!" Jessie tilted her head, "How?" "Come with me to my office, I got somethan for the both of ya."

Jessie looked at Chelsea, "And we trust this guy, because?" "Because he'll hook us up with something sweet." And with that Chelsea just gave her friend a wink. "Alright where's your office Ricky?" Chelsea questioned her X-boyfriend. "You have to wait a second, I need to go make sure that Evolution got here safetly." "WHAT?!?" Jessie and Chelsea screamed at the same time. Ricky just pretended to clean his ear out while they screamed.

They stopped screaming and both stammered "Can we come with?" Ricky nodded as they both bit their lip to keep from screaming again. They both followed Ricky to the backstage area, they pasted Trish Stratus, Tyson Tomko, Val Venis, William Regal, Victoria, and Maven on the way to his office. Chelsea and Jessie walked past all of them with their mouths closed, but their eyes bulging out of their heads. When they finally got into his office they just starting screaming. Ricky just shook his head and said that they should be quiet and wait in his office while he went to go check on Evolution.

Jessie and Chelsea looked around his office. It was fairly clean considering it was Rickys' office. Jessie put the sign down, leaning on the the desk, so that the next person who walked in the room would see it perfectly. There were two fairly comfy chairs in front of Ricky's desk. He had a very nice chair behind it though. Jessie settled herself into the comfy chair that was on the left when you walk in. Chelsea, however sat in Ricky's chair behind the desk and she proped her feet up on his desk.

"So Jessie, think we'll actually get to meet Triple H and Randy Orton tonight?" "I dunno Chelsea it seems to be a long shot." "Why?" "Well, for starters, what ever happens to people like us?" "What do you mean people like us?" "Well you know, people who live out in the middle of nowhere." "Ohh. Yeah but Jessie," Chelsea puts her feet down and continues "think. We ARE backstage you know, and for all we know Ricky could be bringing them in here to meet us. I mean come on, we're hot shit around this place!" "Yeah, true. But still." Chelsea propped her feet back up on the desk and twirled her thumbs. Jessie just sat there quietly.

Ricky left the girls in his office, but he had no real intention of letting them actually meet Evolution. He walked briskly down the hall of the backstage area. He walked past Victoria who greeted him with a small smile. He returned it and nodded his head, before continuing on. He half walked half ran to the parking garage where the super stars of RAW parked their rental cars, and asked Jerry, the guy in charge if Evolution had shown up yet.

He just shook his head no. Ricky ackowledged this and took his cell phone out of his back pocket and dialed Evolution's limo number. It rang 3 times before Paul (Triple H) answer it, "Hello?" "Hey, I'm so glad that I reached you, where are you guys?" "Well, Ricky we're just down the road so you can stop pissing your pants now." "Ha ha very funny Hunter (HHH)." "Yeah I know, now hang up the phone, we're here." "Yeah, see you in a few." And with that Triple H hung up on Ricky. Ricky looked at his phone for a second then closed it. (It's a flip phone .)

Ric (Flair) looked over to Paul and said, "Who was that?" "Just Ricky." Hunter replied. "Who's Ricky?" Randy (Orton) asked Hunter confused. "He's just the shitty Manager to the arena, but he's a puss over." Dave (Batista) just looked out the limo's window when the limo stopped. They waited for the driver to open the door for them before stepping out. Batista first, then Randy, then Ric, and last but not least Triple H.

Ricky was almost drooling at the site of their brand new suits. Some backstage people came out and took their luggage to their dressing room as Evolution walked towards where Ricky was standing and he greeted them with a cheesey wave and a cheesey "Hello." "Hey Ricky, what's happenin', baby?" Flair asked. "Nothing much. You?" Ric just shakes his head. "Well, right this way gentlemen." Ricky said as he turned around and started towards their locker room which happened to be near his office.

They didn't say anything until they reached Ricky's office and Ricky said that he needed to check on something and Evolution agreed to wait for him. When Ricky opened his office door, he found a hugh Evolution sign and Jessie on the chair to his left, but Chelsea was sitting in HIS chair with her feet propped up on his desk, twirling her thumbs. "Hey Ricky, what took you so long?" Chelsea greeted loudly. "What are you doing sitting in my chair?!?" Ricky nearly screamed, and Evolution, being right down the hall, came to see what he was flipping out about.

"I was just getting comfy." Chelsea smiled and Jessie waved at Ricky. "Now's not the time." Ricky hissed as he turned around to see Evolution standing in the doorway. Jessie quickley looked at Evolution and then sank back into the chair. Chelsea smiled at Evolution, rather she blushed and Triple H returned the smile.

**PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you,**

**lil Minghia**


	2. The Poster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from WWE. Blah Blah Blah Blah. Plz R&R!!!**

**lil Minghia**

**2. The Poster**

"Now Ricky, you didn't tell us you were keeping a couple of ladies in here waiting." Randy said as he walked into the room with his right eyebrow rasied and Jessie sank if possible into the chair more. Chelsea let out a snort of laughter. Randy turns his attention to Chelsea, as she tries to cover her mouth with her hand as to stop the laughing. "And what I may ask you is so funny?" Chelsea tried to speak but couldn't find any words to use. She just waved her hands around a little bit, and than she saw Jessie making a face at her behind Randy's back causing another snort of laughter.

Randy had a confused look on his face as he turned around to face the rest of Evolution. They had walked into the room by now and Ricky's face was turning beat red. Jessie continued to make faces at Chelsea as she turned beat red with laughter. "Stop it guys. Right now!" Ricky managed to say. Jessie stopped making faces and peeped her head around the chair. Chelsea stopped laughing and put on a straight face. Triple H just looked at the both of them like 'What the fuck?'.

"I think it would be best if I showed you to your locker room now." Ricky said as Evolution just looked at one another then at Chelsea and Jessie who had her head still peeped around the corner of the chair and then back to Ricky. "Who are they?" Randy asked looking back at the girls. Before Ricky could answer, Chelsea said, "Well, I'm glad you asked that question. I'm Chelsea, Ricky's old girlfriend, and yes I actually did go out with that loser," Chelsea points to Jessie and continues; "That's my best friend Jessie A.K.A. my twiny."

Triple H thinks to himself Hmmm...Twins. Ricky was about to say something, but he was cut off by Triple H, "You guys don't look like twins." "Yeah true, but we act and think alike." Jessie said while standing up at the same time Chelsea did. "Hmmm, I see what you mean." "Did you do that on purpose?" Randy budded in as Chelsea and Jessie replied at the same time, "Do what?" Randy looked at Jessie then looked at Chelsea and said; "Okay, now that was freaky." Jessie and Chelsea both had on a evil smile. Randy took a step back and bumped into Batista, who just raised a eyebrow at him. "Sorry." Randy mumbled.

"Shall we escort you to your locker room now gentlemen?" Chelsea asked as Jessie and herself linked arms and stepped towards Evolution so that they were standing in front of them. "Sure ladies, that sounds great." Ric answered before Ricky could say anything. Jessie and Chelsea nodded. They walked up to Evolution, but Ricky stood in their way. He hissed at them, "You don't even work here!" "So? Why does it matter if we work here or not?" Chelsea asked tilting her head ohh, so slightly. Ricky looked like he was going to blow. Ric chuckled as did Triple H.

"It's ok Ricky, we don't mind if they bring us." Triple H said looking at Chelsea. "They don't even have back stage passes," Ricky arugued but nobody seemed to be listening. "and, and they don't even know where your locker room is!" Jessie and Chelsea just shrugged and tried to walk past Ricky but he wouldn't let them. "Your not even sopost to be back stage right now!" Ricky yelled. Chelsea shrugged again and said, "So? Your point being?" Triple H had to admire her, she had guts.

"Can I speak to the both of you outside for a minute?" Ricky said as he pulled Chelsea and Jessie outside his office, but Chelsea said before they left, "Man...This brings back old memories of when I was still in school." Jessie giggled while Ricky tighten his grip on Chelsea's arm, causing her to say in her baby tone; "Why'd you play so rough?" Ricky got even madder.

When they were all outside and the door was closed, Ricky started hissing at them about being back stage when they weren't sopost to be and Chelsea made the point that they were invited back stage by Ricky earlier.

One the other side of the door, Triple H's eyes finally fell upon the sign that Jessie and Chelsea made. "Hey guys check out this poster." Triple H said as Ric looked down at it, saying; "I wonder how long it took them to make it." "By the looks of it not very long." Randy said lifting it up, then continued; "This is pretty heavy for a poster, it must take the both of them to hold it up." Randy snickered at his own remark, pictureing Jessie and Chelsea struggling to hold the poster in the air.

"What do you think Ricky's saying to them right now?" Randy asked while putting the poster down. "Most likely telling them off." Ric said as he looked at the door. "For what?" Randy asked as he walked toward the door.

**Thanks to all the people that have reviewed! PLZ CONTINUE!!! **

**Thanx,**

**lil Minghia**


End file.
